Fairy Tail's Future And Past Clash
by Luckygirl127
Summary: What happens when Fairy Tail meets the future generation? What happens when they have to battle a future enemy that they have very little information on? This is how the past Fairy Tail, meets there teenage children from 17 years in the future, along with one of the kids archenemy. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy!
1. Author's Note

I'm back and I hope you enjoy my new and improved version of this story.

* * *

><p><em>Hello to the people reading my fan fiction. This fan fiction is purely my ships and if you disagree, please don't hate. The following pairings are Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Mireed, Elfgreen, and Bixanna. Those are only the Fairy Tail couples, but it will have 2 more being Midel, and Zervis. <em>

_Clash in my dictionary means to meet, NOT to be involved in a fight. Sorry for the confusion readers. A fight will be in this fan fiction but not between the future kids and past parents, unless you count Hamlet then ignore this last mini paragraph._

_Thanks for reading it and comment. ~No Haters please~_

_I do not own Fairy Tail, but it is one of my favorite anime's. Again I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does and he is a troll. _

_-Luckygirl127_


	2. Chapter 1

It was just another normal day at the Fairy Tail guild. They are once again the strongest guild in Fiore. Mirajane or Mira was serving Cana another drink. Natsu and Gray were fighting for the second time that morning. Juvia was cheering Grey on in her head while staring at his shirtless torso. Levy was reading the book she brought with her. Meanwhile Gajeel was eating his breakfast of iron nails across from Levy. Ezra was eating her second slice of strawberry cake. Something seemed to be worrying her, maybe a young blue hair male.

Natsu suddenly stopped fighting Grey and then said, "Where's Lucy, it's already 10:30 and she is not here?"

Grey just rolled his eyes and walked away, but only after punching Natsu in the head. Natsu seemed not to notice. Natsu ran to Happy, who was trying to give Carla fish for the third time this morning, and grabbed him; the fish just fell to the floor. Before that, Wendy was staring while sitting with Carla and Happy at Romeo who was practicing his magic. He just then noticed but then shrugged it off.

**~10 minutes later~**

"Natsu, why are you knocking on the door when we could just go through her window?" asked Happy.

Natsu replied with, "Lucy might be mad and if we went through the window would only get her madder."

"Oh, OH!" Happy half screeched, as a smile as wicked as the Devil's himself formed on his face.

"Natsu, you LOOOVE her don't you?" he said, with The Devil's smile still on his face.

Natsu tried to give Happy Ezra's death glare but the light pink tint in his cheeks from the last comment made it useless. He knew he liked Lucy but was just too scared to say anything.

The topic was then dropped, but unknown to Happy and Natsu, Lucy heard the whole thing. She did not dare open the door, one because he was still in pajamas because she over slept, and two because of Natsu's silence. She knew he liked her and not Lisanna. A feeling of relief that she could say she liked him waved over her, but as soon as she opened the door all confidence and courage she had shattered. Staring at his blushing face made her whole body freeze and she did not say anything.

Awkward tension filled the air for about 30 seconds. Happy cleared air when he asked Lucy and Natsu who were looking in each other's eyes frozen. "Why is there a pillar of light in the middle of the forest?" Lucy then closed the door in Natsu's face and went to her room to change into her everyday wear.

**~15 minutes later~**

Natsu was still waiting outside, quiet as a mouse, awkwardly and longingly staring into Lucy's big chocolate brown eyes. Then Lucy came behind him and said "Come along Natsu, I'm going to investigate it!"

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy then ran to the strange glowing pillar of light. Meanwhile Erza, Grey, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, and the Strauss Siblings investigated too.

**~20 minutes later~**

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy found the source of the pillar of light, but it was not there any more but was replaced by 8 teens of various ages between 13 and 15. They were not the only one there; Erza, Grey, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, and the Strauss Siblings were there too. However, who were these 8 strange teenagers that look strangely like miniatures of them selves?


	3. Kids Bio 1

**Elizabeth Fernandez**

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: Hazel (Right) Brown (Left)

Parents: Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez

Magic: Heavenly Body and Requip

Guild Mark: Grey placed on left shoulder

Outfit: Dark Grey Cargo Pants, Grey Tank Top, Black Leather Jacket, and Combat Boots

Hair Style: Braid that stops right above her mid back

**Simon Fernandez**

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Hazel (Right) Brown (Left)

Parents: Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez

Magic: Requip and Heavenly Body

Guild Mark: Blue placed on right shoulder blade

Outfit: Blue Jeans, Dark Green T-shirt, and Red and Black Tennis Shirts

Hair Style: Like Jellal's

**Nashi Dragneel**

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Hair color: Blonde with natural pink highlights

Eye color: Brown

Parents: Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel

Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer and Celestial

Guild Mark: Pink placed right above the left elbow

Outfit: Dark Blue Skinny Jeans, Rose Colored T-Shirt, and Black Sandals

Hair Style: Down, a little below shoulder length

**Jamie Fullbuster**

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Hair color: Black/Blue

Eye color: Dark blue

Parents: Juvia Lockser and Grey Fullbuster

Magic: Snow, Water, and Ice make

Guild Mark: White placed on his right side of his chest

Outfit: Blue Jeans, White Button Down Shirt, and White Tennis Shoes

Hair Style: Like Grey's

**Fredrick Justine**

Gender: Male

Age: 14 1/2

Hair color: Light green

Eye color: Blue

Parents: Mirajane Strauss and Freed Justine

Magic: Rune and Demon Take Over

Guild Mark: Blue-green placed on his right hand

Outfit: Light Blue Jeans, Black T-shirt, and Grey Combat Boots

Hair Style: Byakuya Togami's cut from Dangan Ronpa (Only one that I could see as working.)

**Philomena Strauss**

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Hair color: Tan

Eye color: Black

Parents: Evergreen and Elfman Strauss

Magic: Fairy Take Over

Guild Mark: Black placed on the left side of her lower neck

Outfit: White Summer Dress, and White ballet style flats

Hair Style: Down and back, ¾ down her back

**Larissa Strauss**

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Hair color: White

Eye color: Green

Parents: Lisanna Strauss and Bickslow

Magic: Anything Take over (Take the abilities of anything she touches.)

Guild Mark: Pale pink placed on the tongue

Outfit: Lilac T-shirt, White skirt, and Pink flats

Hair Style: Pixie cut

**Gerald Redfox**

Gender: Male

Age: 13 1/2

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Red

Parents: Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox

Magic: Iron dragon slayer

Guild Mark: Black placed on the back

Outfit: Dark Blue jacket, Black T-shirt, Dark Colored Jeans, and Blue tennis shoes

Hair Style: Military type buzz cut

**Relations**

Elizabeth and Simon are fraternal twins.

Larissa, Philomena, and Fredrick are cousins.

Nashi, Gerald, and Jamie are all frenemies.

Elizabeth is nick named Lizzie.

Fredrick is nick named Freddie.

Nashi is nicknamed N.


	4. Chapter 2

"Look Erza, they're waking up!" Lucy proclaimed.

"They are!" Erza realized.

**~5 minutes later~**

"Who are you?!" Erza yelled at the 8 teens.

"Lizzie, how do stand her everyday. I really do pity you." Freddie said.

"Freddie, this is why I prefer not to be around her. She freaks at every unknown thing. It really gets annoying!" Lizzie replied.

The other six smiled at each other as they talked, then said, "You two could really be a cute couple."

"NO WAY!" Freddie and Lizzie replied in unison.

Every one who was watching was really confused and humored by the arguing teens that acted similar to younger teen versions of themselves. As the teens continued arguing, they started using their magic, and the observers got even more confused. Then, the one they called Lizzie left that group and used a magic no one expected, Heavenly Body magic to stop the fight. Everyone, even the strange teens, was in awe at her control. After the fight ended, she explained who they were, minus their last names and parents.

**~15 minutes later~**

"So all of you are from 15 yea-" Erza said but was stopped before finishing.

"The correct answer is 17 years, 5 months, 13 days, and 5 minutes." Lizzie corrected.

Erza started to really get mad and was giving the death stare to unnerve her but Lizzie was unaffected. All the current Fairy Tail members there were shocked when with the raise of an eyebrow and a smirk, even Erza back downed.

"I'm sorry to ask, but can you take all of the next generation of Fairy Tail here to your guild? We will explain again so me, Gerald, and ... Freddie can find a way back?" Lizzie asked politely but flustered at the same time.

Some of her "friends" giggled at the last name and flustered tone. Erza then whispered in Simon's ear and he just nodded in response.

"Hey Erza what did you just ask Simon?" Lucy inquired.

Erza said, "I ask who his father was because it is clear that he has my blood running through his veins." Erza then just walked away smiling.

**~1 and 1/2 hours later~**

All of the fairy tail people who came from their guild, both past and present, entered. Lizzie and Simon, who seemed to lead the group, went to talk to the master of that time frame. After a few minutes, he allowed them to stay in the guild until they could get back to their own time frame and to their true family. Then Lizzie, Gerald, and Freddie left for the library's magic archives. There the three stayed for the remainder of the day. Meanwhile the teens split up into groups and chattered, most of their talk about Freddie and Lizzie, with bets on when they would get together.

**~1 day later~**

Erza, Lucy, Grey, and Natsu walked in as the group of teens was standing around one of the tables in the guild. It turns out there was a way to get back, but it could only take place on a true full moon, the next being a month away. Just as the group that researched the spell explained, the Thunder God Tribe came in the guild in complete confusion at what they saw in front of their eyes. The group of teens then saw them, and what looked like a mini Freed gave the mini Jellal a bag of Jewels. Then they saw there were a mini Erza and a mini Jellal, and they were walking towards them. Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, and even Laxus were nervous about the scarlet and the bluette walking in their direction.


	5. Chapter 3

Laxus was the first to confront the mini Erza and mini Jellal.

"Who are you two, and why do you look like Erza?!" He said pointing to Simon.

The two minis's just stared at each other and then started to laugh. The other 6 teens were staring at them and then Laxus; they seemed to figure it out why they were laughing. The two started to calm down but were still red faced.

"My name's Elizabeth, and this is my br-friend Simon," said the female.

"We are from 17 years in the future, and we were just explaining the plan to get back. Well Lizzie was but still," said Simon. The Thunder god Tribe now understood.

"Unknown, we don't even remember how we got here." The two replied in unison to a question in the group around the table. The Thunder God Tribe followed the two teens and met the rest of the group of teens. Everyone introduced them self's, The Thunder God Tribe was just as shocked, or even more than the rest of Fairy Tail. The 3 kids of the Thunder God Tribe were all red faced, and the other 5 were all laughing so hard some were on the floor. Even some of the current Fairy Tail members were giggling. Once the laughing stopped the Thunder God Tribe 2 were talking with each other before the previous Thunder God Tribe wanted to find out more about the next one.

"Hello" said Laxus, trying to get their attention.

They turned around waved and then Philomena whispered something in Freddie's ear, Freddie got up and walked away so embarrassed he was red faced.

"Philomena, that was mean it not his fault he has a crush on her." Larissa said kindly in a Lisanna like way.

"Whatever, let's go see if my plan works." Philomena replied with a twisted smile on her face.

"Sure" they all replied scared of her.

As we looked over to Freddie they saw Elizabeth, or Lizzie walk over to him and started talking to him in another language they could not understand (Japanese). Philomena looked satisfied with the job she did. Mirajane then walk over to her and said good job, but looked as if she was trying to figure each of the teens out and there heritage.

She then looked over to Freddie and Lizzie talking in the unknown language, then there hands touched by accident. The two teens both blush the color of the Erza and Simon's hair and turned around. Mira continued to watch the teens as a plot to get them together. Unknown to her she was playing matchmaker to her son and a criminal's daughter. Lizzie then saw that Mira was watching, gave her the death glare only someone related to Erza could give, said 'sayōnara' to Freddie, and then walked away. She seemed to know what I was thinking about. Freddie then saw Mira gave a look that told her she shouldn't and walked off to the library. She did not know what to think but she will continue either way.

**~Later that night~**

_F*** you Mira Jane if you try and get Freddie and me together my crush on him will be even more obvious. Any way who would even want the daughter of Jellal near her son? I'm such an idiot for even being friends with him. What heck is wrong with me? I am so smart sometimes but right now, I'm thinking with the brain of a rock. I need to get some sleep maybe then I can think straight. _Lizzie thought.

_Man, Mom why are acting like this in my time frame you will do anything to keep Lizzie and me from becoming a couple. Now you are acting matchmaker and I can tell you will anyway, I will just be turned down any way she does not like me. I have to stop thinking about Lizzie, Stop, and STOP! I need to talk to Elfman no not him; maybe Grey Yah Grey can help me. On the other hand, Laxus he not in Fairy Tail in my normal time frame and it will be nice to get to know him. I will choose tomorrow I just need from rest I know that in the least. _Freddie thought.

Neither of the teens got any sleep they were so deep in thought on their problematic crushes with each other.


	6. Chapter 4

**~The next day~**

As more current members of Fairy Tail entered the guild, they saw that three of the teens were already up. The three teens were Freddie, Lizzie, and Philomena and were helping Mira with over seeing the teens.. Lizzie was baking and mixing cake batter most likely strawberry but they also smelled raspberries and chocolate. Freddie and Philomena were cooking breakfast food while Mira was bringing drinks of all sorts. From fruit juice to beers but she had a twisted smile on her face like she was planning something. Mira was probity being matchmaker; Lizzie and Freddie were both staring at her with a frown. Lizzie being the master of the death stare used it on Mira and Freddie was extremely disappointed in her as if he expected her not to act matchmaker. Philomena seemed to just continue being happy and joyful while she was cooking.

**~2 1/2 hours later~**

All the teens were awake happily but also tiredly ate breakfast and morning desserts. Lucy then saw N had a key around her neck surprisingly like Leo the Lion's she walked by table where she sat with the scarlet, the scary bluette, Jamie, and Gerald and saw it was the same key as hers.

Lucy then asked N "Hey, what is that Key around your neck?"

N replied with, "It was my mothers but gave it to me for protection, not that I need it."

The other four teens at the table stared at her like what has she just done was extremely stupid. In the instant N replied Lucy knew who she was, N was she and Natsu's daughter. A giant grin formed on her face and she skipped back to seat with Natsu, Grey, and Erza.

Grey then asked Lucy "Are you ok, you seem to be super happy? Also what did you ask N that made you so happy?"

Lucy was not listening she was staring at Natsu with a little drool forming on the corner of her mouth.

_I didn't know that girls drooled _Grey thought. Then when he saw N had a gold key that looked like Lucy's. Also he saw N had pink highlights in her hair. _Were the pink highlights in N hair natural or fake _Grey thought. After breakfast he followed N to the temporary living quarters for the girls and saw N grab the fire right off the candle in the room and eat it.

"I knew it your parents are Natsu and Lucy!" Grey screamed. N looked in complete shock that he figured it out.

"NATSI" I heard a girl scream. Then the bluette came out of the bathroom came out of the bathroom with a towel on top of her blue hair. She was in the clothes I saw her in earlier, which was dark grey cargo pants, grey tank top, black leather jacket, and combat boots. (Baking is messy.)

"Where is my brush?!" the blue-headed girl said over a growl. N or now I know Nashi went over to one of the beds and grabbed a deep purple almost black colored brush. The bluette stomped back to the bathroom not even noticing that Grey was in the doorframe.

"Well, I guess Lizzie is right I do have my Dads brain, and you are right Natsu and Lucy are my parents but don't tell them." Nashi replied.

"Should I still call you N?" Grey inquired.

"Only when other people are around, and Lucy figured out who I was too didn't she?" Nashi said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Yes and yes. But it is ok I won't tell." Grey relied kindly. Just as the conversation was coming to its end Lizzie came out with her hair in her signature braid.

"That how you always do your hair?" Grey inquired. "

"Yup, easy to manage this way." Lizzie replied.

"She is right, in the morning she spend at least 15 minute brushing her hair." Nashi cut in buy Lizzie ignored it.

"You are pretty smart aren't you to figure Nashi's heritage out. But not as smart as Mira who figure most or part of the other kid's heritage." Lizzie said in a monotone voice while she sat on the bed that was hers and grabbed one of the books on the end of it that looked to be in Latin with pen marks under each word.

"Did she translate that?" Questioned Grey.

"No, Freddie did, the two like each other but don't know it. It is hilarious." Nashi reviled about her friend.

As soon as Grey can back to the main room Natsu challenged Grey to a fight as unusually Grey said "No, but I need to talk to you."

"Fine" Natsu said in an annoyed tone. Natsu and Grey walked into the Guys restroom and made sure no one was else was in there.

"So Natsu I believe that N is… you and Lucy's daughter from the future." Grey said with a pause.

"I agree with you, Grey" Natsu replied. Grey had a shocked look on his face that Natsu agreed with him.

"I smelled my scent all over her and the gold key around her neck gave the Lucy fact." Natsu intelligent replied. Grey left after Natsu so the other people in the guild didn't suspect anything.

Mean while Gajeel was in search of some iron to eat when he looked in the library he saw Gerald with a nose in a book and eating a slightly rusty iron doorknob.

He came up to him and said "In the future Levy had you and it is extremely safe to assume that I'm the father right." Gajeel quietly said to him as he sat down across from him and grabbing an iron nail and ate it.

"Yup, but don't tell anyone or else." The teen remarked turning his raised hand into iron. Gajeel was both scared (only a little thought) and proud.


	7. Mira's Theory

Elizabeth (A.K.A Lizzie) and Simon's mother is Ezra and their father is Jellal.

"N"'s (real name unknown) father is Natsu and her mother is Lucy.

Jamie's father is Grey and his mother is Juvia.

Fredrick (A.K.A Freddie)'s father is Freed and his mother is still unknown.

Larissa's mother is Lisanna and her father is unknown.

Gerald's father is Gajeel and mother is Levy.

Philomena's mother is Evergreen and father is unknown.


	8. Chapter 5

**~3 days later~**

Everyone was starting to get used to the new group of teens and the awkward tension that followed. Except Erza who went on a mysterious, mission 2 days ago, unknown to when she would come back. Lizzie seemed to be filled to the brim with emotions because she was pacing around the room and mumbling to herself other people seemed worried for her.

Thanks to her friend and suspected brother, Mira new it was how she thought, and calmed her emotions.

Lizzie then came up to Mira and said, "I need to go out for a couple days. If I'm not back in four days sent the rest of my team to save me (Nashi, Simon, and Jamie)."

Mira then saw Lizzie walk out of the guild before she could answer back. _A lot like both her parents, Lizzie acts more like Jellal but is stern like Erza. Quite a good mix of two personalities thought scary at times. _She thought to herself_. _She then looked over to see Freddie talking to Laxus about something. Freddie then became red faced and extremely shy. _Freddie is probably talking to Laxus about Lizzie and what to do, _Mira thought smiling while thinking _a lot like Freed both shy but brave._

She then walked over to Elfman who was talking/arguing with Lisanna about something.

"Hey we need to talk about the teens here." Mira stated to them. Their argument stopped and ended up walking over to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Mira said, "Who do you think your future kids are from the future?" Elfman and Lisanna stared at he in shock.

"Are you jealous of some of the others?" Elfman replied.

"No?!" Mira replied, which was a clear lie.

"Mira, could you tell me your theories on some of the kids." Lisanna said out of the blue.

"Well, I believe that Erza and Jellal had Lizzie and Simon. N's parents are Lucy and Natsu. Jamie's parents are Grey and Juvia. Gerald's parents are Gajeel and Levy." Mira said.

"That leaves Freddie, Philomena, and Larissa." Elfman and Lisanna said at the same time and order.

"N real name is Nashi." Grey stated out of nowhere. Lisanna, Elfman, and I jumped at Grey's sudden statement. _Therefore, if it is so Freddie, Philomena, and Larissa are left and my sibling and I are left _Mira thought. I suddenly gasped at what she just realized.

"Mira are you ok?" Elfman asked worried. "I'm fine I just realized who are kids are!" I half screamed.

Elfman then looked over my head, saw Freddie looking over at us, and walked over to his friends Philomena, and Larissa. Lisanna, Elfman, and I saw the three friends talking and than walked over to the kitchen.

"Are you trying to figure the kids out again?" Freddie, Philomena, and Larissa replied almost at the same time.

"If we talk in private away from Lizzie we should be ok." Larissa said looking back at the blue-headed girl as she walked by with a packed bag on her arm.

"She might kill me if she find out, she always does, I think she has some sort of demon butler on her side." She continued with a hint of true fear in her voice while looking at Freddie who just shrugged her off.

"Lets go to the way back of the kitchen where no one can hear us." Philomena said pompously, strangely the other two were used to how Philomena was.

Once in the back I said "All three of you are cousins aren't you." the three teens looked at each other impressed.

"You are correct, Mira." Larissa said, I smiled back at them knowing they were impressed.

"I would like you to figure out the parents." Freddie spoke up after being silent for sometime.

_Philomena looks like Evergreen so her father must be Elfman. Freddie looks like Freed so his mother must be Lisanna or me, Freed is not interested in Lisanna but has showed some interest in me so I'm Freddie's mother. That leaves Lisanna and Bickslow, weird but cute._

_"_Mira are you ok?" Elfman said out of the blue. "What!" I said, as I knew I was lost in train of thought. "Sorry I was thinking, but I figured it out. ElfGreen, Bixanna, and Mireed. Am I right?" I continued to say, the Shocked faces of her siblings behind her.

"100%" The three cousins replied. Now gasps came from my siblings while I as smiling from joy, and lovely shock. The laughing from the cousins was almost contagious as I giggle inside.


	9. Chapter 6

Meanwhile Erza was looking in the forest in a distance land hoping she ran into Jellal. She has ability to sense the general location of people with magic as do many other mages but it only gives a general location. Then she spotted Jellal's blue messy hair and she ran towards him. Unknown to her she was being followed by one blue haired teen.

"Jellal their you are!" Erza screamed, and that surprised Jellal so much he jumped at his own name.

"H-Hi, Erza" Jellal replied stuttering. Erza then grabbed Jellal's shirt, came up to his face, and kissed him. Jellal then just stared at Erza who was smiling while he blushed. Meledy and Ultear just smiled at the two lovebirds. Then they heard giggling, then someone falling. The four mages looked to where the noise came from and saw a teenage girl with blue hair with her face in the dirt and a bag of food by her side.

"So you were following me weren't you?" Erza said clearly mad at the teen.

"Hmm" the teen replied trying to get out of the strange angle her body was in.

"Yes, I was." The teen said as she went from sitting to standing.

"Um, who are you?" Jellal said to the teen standing in front of him.

"My name is Elizabeth, but I prefer to be called Lizzie." the teen replied. "I am Jellal's daughter from 17 years in the future" She continued.

"How did you get here?" Jellal asked once the shock past.

"I flew here." She replied as if it was noting.

"No I mean, wait you said you flew here. But I mean in this time frame." Meledy said with shock.

"Me and my friends ran into 2 powerful mages and the female cast a spell that sent us here. And yes I did say flew, see!" Lizzie replied as a yellow glow formed around her body and she was floating in the sky. She then came down and smiled at the four mages before she suddenly got really defensive and 2 throwing knifes formed in her right hand one between her index and middle finger, the other between her middle and ring finger. The knifes then disappeared a minute after she became defensive.

"Sorry, I am always get defensive when I hear an unknown sound, I guess it is part of having an archenemy." She said before using heavenly body magic to fly back to Fairy Tail leaving her bag of food.

"That was Requip magic!" Jellal said as he looked at the yellow blur as Lizzie left his plane of vision.

"Thank you" Ultear suddenly pitched in.

"Who are you thanking?" Erza inquired.

"Lizzie, it is quite obvious, at least I thought it was." Ultear replied with a voice tinted with annoyance mostly at Erza missing the obvious.

"Weird, fascinating, and AWSOME!" Jellal said as he final was out of the shock he will end up with Erza.

"Now, I know what Simon means when she said Lizzie acts like you, meaning I can see her saying that too, Jellal." Erza said with a bit of joy in her voice.

"Really, it is cool because that means that we are going to stay together for some time." Jellal replied. Both Jellal and I knew we were happy. Genuine smiles on our faces, as both know each other's true feelings. Who knew one teenage blue hair girl could help so much. Ultear and Meledy just choose to leave the situation so that they were not impeding on the sweet moment between Erza and Jellal.

**~1 and 1/2 days later~**

"Where is breakfast?" N complained as the 6 other teens just rolled their eyes.

"There you are Nashi." Mira said joyfully to Nashi with the 6 other teens were in shock.

"How do you know her name?!" Simon said with a hint of anger.

"Grey told me, and Lizzie accidentally told Grey." Mira said in fear of Lizzie's life and the dark Erza like aura around Simon.

"GRRR" was the only replied Mira heard. Just as this transpired Lizzie returned from her Erza stalking actions.

"Mira, Jerza's complete." Lizzie replied with a smile that showed pure joy. She then walked to where they were staying for a well-needed shower and some rest, using magic for almost 2-3 days straight can make any mage tried and sweaty.

"What did that mean Mira?" asked Freed as he just entered the guild for the day.

"It means that Erza and Jellal are a couple." Freddie piped in.

"I will figure you out, Freddie." Freed said with venom dripping off this words.

"I have given you many clues, the fact I know what Jerza is a big one." Freddie replied plainly.

Freed just walked off not before Mira touched this soft green hair as it billowed behind him.

"Are you planning something?" Nashi said with a bit of food left in her mouth.

"Yes, yes we are." Freddie and Mira replied in unison lifting their right pointer fingers in the air in a 'mater of fact' kind of way.

"What are you laughing at?" Freed said as he walked back to the Thunder God Tribe as they were laughing.

"You have not figured it out have you?" Evergreen said as like she had figured it out.

"Have you figured it OUT?" Freed said getting madder by the second.

"Mine, yours, and Bickslow's kid." Evergreen replied.

"You have!" Freed and Bickslow replied.

"Yes, Philomena, is mine and Elfman's, Larissa is Lisanna and Bickslow's, and I won't tell you Freddie's mother just to anger you." Evergreen replied with a smirk and shudder. "Just look at his eyes" Evergreen continued.

Freed was about to reply when he saw that she meant Freddie's eyes are blue. _If they are blue then his mothers are blue and both Evergreen and Bickslow's kids parents are part of the Strauss siblings, so his mother must be M… _then all Freed saw was black and felt his head hit the table behind him.


	10. Chapter 7

"FREED!" Mira screamed.

Then that whole guild saw Freed on the floor with a small blood pool where his head hit the table. The teens noticed and then started laughing so hard their faces were red and some of them were on the floor with their legs in the air resting on the seat. The whole guild were to focused on Freed and getting his head wound checked out to not notice that Larissa's tongue had a pale pink Fairy Tail mark on her tongue. Bickslow saw and suddenly started to laugh while holding his side. Everyone turned to see watch was so funny but all they saw was the teens red faced and trying to catch there breathe after laughing so hard.

"Get Freed to the infirmary and bring Wendy too so she could heal his head wound and look for any more." Evergreen said to help her friend.

After the people went back to what they were doing before Evergreen asked Bickslow "So you believe me now don't you, that's why you were laughing." Bickslow just replied with a yes.

**~1/2 a day later~**

_Why is my head throbbing, and why does the guild smell like disinfectant and not the usually alcohol? What why is there a bandage on my head, and my hair all sticky? Blood! _Freed thought slower than usually due to his injury.

"Get your self together, I must have passed out and hit my head." Freed said out loud.

"Well, you look better my friend." A female voice that belonged to Evergreen said. As I sat up I got really dizzy and had to lay back down till the world stopped spinning,

"I feel like I was just spun by Lamia Scale's master." Freed said trying to cheer his self up with quip.

"Funny, you must have just thought of it. You loss quite some blood and have a concussion but you will be all right in a day or two." Evergreen continued in a pompous tone similar to Philomena's.

"May I get up?" asked Freed in a tired tone.

"You may, but if you feel dizzy you must lay back down. **Mira's orders**." Evergreen said with a smirk as the mention of Mira's name made Freed blush.

"I'm going to get Bickslow." Evergreen said as she left the room.

Half way to the main room in the guildhall, Evergreen ran into Elfman who has been strangely quiet all day.

"Do you know Philomena's parents because I don't and Mira would not tell me." Elfman said as he helps Evergreen up from the floor politely and not his usual loud voice.

"Um…I d-don't really k-know." Evergreen replied stuttering, obviously lying while thinking 'Why am I embarrassed?'.

"I'm going to find Bickslow and don't follow me, Elfman." Evergreen continued as she walked away.

_She called me by my real name. She was also lying when she said I don't know Philomena's parents._ _Mira will enjoy knowing this information. _Elfman just smiled walking away.

**~2 days later~**

(Sooo Sorry for the interruption but Erza is back in this section, and I know some people have perverted minds, even I do sometimes ***cough***yaoi***cough***. Erza and Jellal did NOTHING! It takes good couple days to get back to Fairy Tail from the location she was 'outskirts of Fiore', and they were talking for the other half-day along with a lunch.)

Erza's back and Freed can walk around on his own again sense his concussion is gone thanks to Wendy. Elfman and Evergreen seem to be not fighting as much anymore. Levy was in the library in till she saw the Gerald enter and go straight towards the knight books. Gerald then pulled out a manlier version of her own speed-reader glasses. She then knew in that instance of his heritage. She is going to confront Gajeel about it. When Levy entered the main room from the library, she saw Freed was avoiding Mira. _Freed why are you so shy, just talk to Mira about the fact that you know that Freddie's mother is Mira._

Levy just then tapped on Gajeel's shoulder and whispered, "I know that Gerald is my future kid." Levy then just kissed him on the cheek.

Juvia saw this action from Levy and thought. _If I did that to Grey then maybe he would ask me out. Then we will be together for some time. Then we would get married and…_

"Juvia!" it was Jamie trying to get his mom's attention.

"What?" Juvia replied.

"You were in a daydream, and you figured out who I am haven't you?" Jamie said to Juvia.

"Yes, you are my future son." Juvia replied in joy though it was a whisper.

"Kiss him on the cheek and he will ask you out but keep him in check" Jamie said scared knowing that he should not have said it and it could cause a paradox. "Just try it." He continued as he walked away. This brought new hope to Juvia.


	11. Chapter 8

**~The next morning~**

"BAM" That was all that was heard so all-8 teens came running to the noise in there pajamas'. There on the ground was a black haired greened eyed girl and an unconscious black haired male they recognized as Dionysus Groh. Elizabeth seemed to recognize the female too.

"Fairy Tail, Help me and my friend." The female said in a pleading voice.

Elizabeth was the first to speck up and said, "Why would we help you, Vermillion."

"What!" The other 7 teens said.

"Yes you heard he right, my last name is Vermillion but call me Garnet." the now named girl explained.

"Um, who is your Father?" the other half of the set of twins said. Garnet just walked away to put down Dionysus.

"Um, I would rather not say." Garnet finally said. Then all the teens went back to their dorms to tired to care about it know given it was 3 in the morning.

**~Later that day~**

"Don't you think the teen's seem off ever sense the 2 new people came." Grey said as team Natsu watched the silent teens. Lizzie then caught them watching and walked over.

"Why are you watching me and my friends?" She said in a monotone voice that could scare anyone that showed she was crossed.

"What is going on with the teens over there?" Erza replied in a voice similar if not scarier.

"The 2 new teens that came we don't trust. Dionysus and Garnet just get on my nerves. Why did that drunk and demon spawn have to come." Lizzie said as she ranted about the two older teens.

"You really don't like them to you?" Grey said to stop her renting.

"Yes, Dionysus is a playboy, and Garnet is an extremely dangerous mage when her emotions lose control." Lizzie said final calming down.

"Alright, but why exclude them?" Lucy asked.

"For the lives of my friends and dignity of me of my female friends." Lizzie finial said after a slight pause.

"Do you know who are my friends parents are?" Lizzie said out of the blue. "If you want to know you can bring me to your apartment Lucy and I will tell you. Just you CAN'T TELL ANYONE." she continued in a whispered shout that was just cold.

"Will do because we really want to know who are people are!" Grey and Natsu said at almost the same time.

"Cool, today at around three thirty." She said right before walking back to her friends.

"We are finally going to find out who ends up with who." Erza says in a joyful voice that sounded girly.

**~4:00 that day~**

"So can you tell me who you have figured out and have not? I will tell you the ones that are correct and wrong." Lizzie said as she got herself situated on Lucy's couch.

"Lucy and Natsu had Nashi. Erza and Jellal had you and your brother." Grey said before Natsu that was trying to talk with his mouth full of food from Lucy's kitchen.

"You are correct, and the others?" Lizzie said quite impressed.

"Gerald is Gajeel and Levy's kid. Jamie is Grey and Juvia's kids. Dionysus is Cana and Baccus's kid." Lucy said that fazed most of the other people there.

"Yes and have any of you solved the puzzle of the other four kids." She replied with a smirk.

"I stumped" Natsu said.

"Me too." Lucy, Erza, and Gray replied. "60%, a D. Mira got an A but she is Mira." Lizzie said with a disappointed face. "But here is a clue. Freddie, Philomena, and Larissa are cousin's." Lizzie said with a smirk similar to possessed Jellal. Lucy was the one who seemed to figure it out.

"Evergreen and Elfman, Mira and Freed, and Lisanna and Bickslow." She said in a way with to only explain as surprised. Everyone was surprised by that Freed ends up with Mira they all thought that he scared Mira and was homosexually.

"Freed is not homosexually but bisexually for those that are wondering, he is kind of the definition of bi in my opinion." She said clearly able to tell what they were shacked at.

"What about that black haired girl that appeared today?" Erza said in a surprisingly soft tone.

"I am not allowed to tell sadly it is one of the dark secrets in Fairy Tail. Not even your current master knows." She said in a disappointed tone.

"Why not." Natsu said confused.

"I said I can't explain anymore my apologies. But you are taking this better then expected. How did you figure out the drunk playboy?" Lizzie said in a happier tone.

"We are just don't know what to think or feel. And he was drinking, plus he destroys almost everything he touch's. It's not hard." Grey said with mixed emotions.

"I should get back it almost 4:35 and I planed to get back then." Lizzie said as she sat up off the couch and walked towards the door out.

"Thank you for explaining." They said as she left the apartment. They were still in shock at the realization.


	12. Kids Bio 2

**Garnet Vermillion**

Gender: Female

Age: 97 (looks 16)

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Green

Parents: Mavis Vermillion and Zeref

Magic: Life and Death magic

Guild Mark: has none

Outfit: Zeref's outfit with Black pants, White coat with green buttons but buttoned all the way up

Hair Style: Wavy and a little past her shoulder

**Hamlet Aguria**

Gender: Male

Age: 15 1/2

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Red

Parents: Macbeth (Midnight) and Angel Aguria

Magic: Reflection Dragon slayer and Angel magic

Guild Mark: Silver and placed on his right shoulder (Oración Seis)

Outfit: Black t-shirt, Dark blue jeans, And Gray Tennis Shoes

Hair Style: Straight and shoulder length

**Dionysus Groh**

Gender: Male

Age: 15 3/4

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Purple

Parents: Cana Alberona and Bacchus Groh

Magic: Destruction and Card Magic

Guild Mark: Black and placed on his lower back (Quatro Cerberus)

Outfit: Black long sleeved shirt, Blue jeans, and Red tennis shoes

Hair Style: Oiled back


	13. Chapter 9

**~The next day~**

The 9 out of 10 teens from the future that could reveal their identities were all on the stage in the guildhall about to reveal their identities.

"All right, now that you are all here we are going to tell you the identities of me and my friends. Most of you who want to figure it out have figured it out." Simon said staring straight at Mira who was smiling while cleaning a glass at the bar.

"Let me start." Dionysus said and even the Simon and Elizabeth in the group backed up who seemed too afraid to be touched by him.

"Go ahead." Elizabeth squeaked, the first time she had showed fear in front of the past Fairy Tail.

"I am Dionysus, son of Bacchus and Cana." He said in a way that showed he could not wait. Gasped were heard from the past fairy tail and Cana was twitching on the table she was sitting on with her barrel of beer on the ground.

"Well now it is our turn." The twins said in creepy twin unison. "Our parents are Erza…" Simon started "and Jellal." Elizabeth continued. This sparked gasps and ah's in the crowd. Erza was just blushing in the corner.

Once the ah's stopped the rest of the teens told their identities which caused more Ah's and blushing and gasping people some even fainted. After everyone but Garnet told their identities as a ghostly figure formed in the middle of the guildhall. "

"Hahahahahahahaha" The ghostly figure started with but it was a manic laugh that brought fear to the non-powerhouses. Everyone saw Lizzie clench up and 6 throwing knifes formed in her hands, 3 in her left and 3 in her right.

"Hello, I know you are protecting your future/older kids but I want them to come to me." The voice continued. The ghostly figure had sliver shoulder length hair and crimson eyes. "My name is Hamlet, I am the son of Macbeth and Angel. I am a refection dragon slayer but also have angel magic. You should fear me, certainly you Vermilion." he said as he faced Garnet.

"Leave Fairy tail alone Hamlet if you want to attack me, you may but you are risking your life in the process as you should know." Garnet replied as her eyes turned from green to blood red. The plants to her left were growing out of control and the plants to her right have turned to ash. There was a deadly aura not even Erza or any of the powerhouses could combat.

"You heard me." Was the last thing Hamlet said before he vanished from the memory image.

"That f***ing b******! The next time I see him I will butcher him." Said Lizzie in a low voiced growl, the people around her who heard her both appalled and cowering in fear.

"Garnet, why did he call you Vermillion?" The master of this time frame asked her. She could not hear him because she was trying to calm her self down knowing she had emotion controlled magic. The master asked her again this time and she heard.

"I am not allowed to explain, I'm sorry." Garnet replied with tears forming in the corners her eyes.

"Don't cry Vem." Dionysus said trying to comfort her. She just left after that with tears coming from her eyes.

"I feel bad for her, it not her fault she can't tell." Elizabeth said her voice filled with sadness the burst of anger having vanished.

"What do you mean she can't tell?" Freed asked only one that is sane enough to ask.

"Well Garnet has been sworn not to tell a soul. She would love to tell who she is but if she does tell it is Zeref's war all over again." Simon piped in to clarify.

"We should stop talking about Garnet and try and figure out what we should do with a certain psychopath whose name is Hamlet." Philomena said whole heartily.

"That would be the smartest move." Jamie replied.

"Um, I need to explain how we got here, I feel like it is the right thing to do." Elizabeth said in a quiet voice that did not seem like her own.

"You said you did not remember." the master said, the first he spoke sense the future teens accidently reviled Garnet's identity.

"Can I fight and burn things now Star and Armor." Nashi said with cheerful haste wanting to stop the argument before it started, changing the subject at the same time.

"Sure Flame." Elizabeth and Simon replied.

"YAH, your first snow prince." Nashi said as her hands became a flame.

"Try your best fire brat." Jamie replied in a cheerful tone as it started to snow inside the guild.

"You guy's go by nicknames?" Natsu asked in a need to know tone. Liking the idea of calling them by their nicknames

"Yes. I'm Star. My brother is Armor. Nashi is Flame. Jamie is Snow. Philomena is Fairy. Freddie is Demon. Larissa is Animal. Gerald is Steel. Dionysus is Sleepy." Elizabeth spoke. Now some of the people were laughing at the look on the other future teens faces of anger and realization as they knowing that when Freddie and Lizzie talked it was about them. Freddie and Lizzie were snickering at some joke in the nicknames. Lizzie then mouthed 'Princess of flame' to Freddie. It was Mira's turn to laugh at Lizzie witty comment.

"We need to get to work." Gerald said to Lizzie and Freddie, the 3rd most intelligent of the group. The older people then saw a hole in the floor of the guild with a sleeping Dionysus in it.

After all information on Hamlet was shared to the older guild members they need to set a plan. Lizzie was thinking while humming a tune that was perfect for the fairy tail guild.

"What are you humming." Freed asked Lizzie to who was trying to not look at Mira.

"The theme I made for fairy tail when I was 10 years old." Lizzie replied coldly too deep in thought. (Fairy Tail main theme, I though it would have been cool if one of the kids made it up.)

"Cool." Freed replied at the blunt cold comment.

"She does not talk much when she is thinking but when she does it is extremely cold and blunt. You get used to it over time. I have had my whole life to get used to it." Freddie said to his Dad.

"She seems to have detached her emotions." Freed said back to his son.

"It helps her think more logically. She could even beat Mavis if she was faster." The second sentence Freddie spoke as a whisper as if he did not want her to hear. Freed was about to reply but Lizzie then zoomed over to the door using meteor to let in a familiar blue haired fugitive and mage and his group.


	14. Chapter 10

"My group and I are here to help, we got a message that Fairy Tail needed help." Jellal said while everyone just stared at the 3 wanted mages.

"First off I would like Ultear to help with any of the damage caused an fix any damage done here at this point in time. Meredy could you try and keep track of everyone because we will be splitting up in groups. Da- Jellal, god that is weird calling you by your name, I would like you to track Garnet down I need to find out some information from her. Please." Elizabeth stated

"Sure" Meredy and Ultear replied.

"What type of Magic does Garnet have?" Asked Jellal.

"She has Life and Death Magic, so search for a lighter version Zeref's magic" Elizabeth replied in a warmer tone then before. Everyone knew that Elizabeth was obviously a daddy's girl.

"You may bring M-Erza with you if you like, she could help." She continued in an overly innocent mater what did not match the mocking smile on her face.

"Um." Was Jellal's only reply. The people could tell both Freddie and Mira was trying hard not to laugh proving even more they were related.

"Is she always like this?" He finally asked the rest of the future teens.

"Yes, but hey it's not us." Nashi answered in a very Lucy like way to the rest of the teens.

"True princess of flame." Lizzie mocked, and with that Freddie could not hold back his laughter anymore. Everyone was thinking what was so funny.

"Inside joke." Lizzie explained after giggling.

"It is a reference to a movie." Freddie explained. With that Nashi figured it out and a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Back to the plan." Master said to stop teens.

"Fine." Lizzie grumbled.

"Just bring Garnet and it will be complete." Lizzie half ordered half asked her father. With that he left while focusing his magic energy.

"What do you have so far?" Gerald questioned.

"I have most of the plan but there are a couple parts that are missing." She explained.

"You know you are still near the door right?" Simon asked.

"Hai." Was her reply before running straight back to the group but there was a table in the way so she jumped up landed on her hands before pushing her self off, going in to a back flip and land right back on her feet to walk the rest of the way to the group.

"You are such a show off." Simon said in a 'don't show me' up tone.

"Your just mad that your **younger sister **is showing you up." She said in a child like voice proving her point even more. Simon just grumbled under his breath that sounded like '23 minutes does not count'. Lizzie just smirked back.

"Can you tell us the plan?" Master asked.

"As soon as Sleepy here wakes up, and Garnet and Jellal come back." She said with much difficulty.

"It's hard calling your parents by there real name?" Natsu asked.

"Yes and no, it is mostly just strange to say when your so used to calling them mom or dad." She replied with a shrug.

"That's it I need to listen to some music." Said Philomena in a bored voice before pulling out a yellow object with a diamond shape on it from her pocket. (The fairy tail version of an iPhone)

"What the hell is that?!" Gajeel very confused.

"It is called a phone and this is type is an iCrima. We all have one." Philomena explained as everyone pulled theirs out, Elizabeth with a neon green one, Simon with a white one, Fredrick with a light blue one, Nashi with a pink one, Gerald with a black one, Larisa also with a yellow one, and Jamie also with a white one.

"What can they do?" Questioned Freed who some how took Freddie's from him.

"That would take too long to explaining and we do not have the time either." Freddie said grabbing his phone back.

"I'm back it was not that hard to find her, the magical signature was quite powerful." Jellal said he walked in to the guildhall with a clearly angry and upset Garnet behind him.

"Why do you want me here Fernandez? And do you need me to wake up Dionysus?" Garnet said directed towards Elizabeth.

"Well I need to ask a few question about your powers and Hamlets, given you are the one you sent us here. And waking up that pervert would be great." She answered back with slight sarcasm.

"Dionysus there is a 100 dollar bottle of champagne on the table." Garnet said about a foot away from him.

"Who? What? When? Where? Can I have it?" Dionysus said as he shot out of the hole he was snoozing in.

With that Garnet and Dionysus went to talk to Elizabeth in the corner. It only took about 10 minutes for Elizabeth to get the necessary information. With that information the other people could tell that her plan was complete.


	15. Chapter 11

"Before I explain my plan I need to separate you into 3 groups. Jellal, Freed, Mirajane, Evergreen, Simon, Fredrick, Larissa and me are group one. Grey, Juvia, Levy, Lucy, Elfman, Bickslow, Jamie, and Dionysus are another group two. Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Master, Gerald, Nashi, and Garnet are group three. The first group will attack via air, the second will be ground attack, the third will be S-Class and Dragon Slayers, and so you will come in the beginning and near the end of the battle. Air attack will have to be in the sky while battling and in the trees when they need to rest and will mostly be support through the battle. Ground you will be attacking in the middle between SC/DS (S-Class and Dragon Slayer). First I will answer some questions from you guys before I talk with the my friends/allies about there importance." Elizabeth explained as she pointed where each group will stand for the time being.

"First question is it is just one kid why do we need all these people and an actual battle stagey? Second do you in the future often do this when it is necessary?" Asked Laxus surprised he was acutely in the plan at all.

"To answer your second question Laxus, I do this when it is needed. To answer your first question I need to talk about how we got here in the first place." Elizabeth said before explain exactly how they got here.

**_17 Years in the Future_**

_"Come on Lizzzie, I'm soo bored could we please go on a mission?" Nashi begged to Elizabeth._

_"Nashi it is your fault we can't, you and Jamie lead half the forest near the last town we went to either be burned to a crisp or frozen solid with snow on it. And just so you know I am the one being punished for your idiotic actions." Elizabeth replied in a bored but still intimating tone, many people blamed her genetics for._

_"So just because you can't come early in the morning to bake with Freddie does not mean you have to be so crabby." Nashi mocked._

_"One, Mira and Philomena are there too and I'm the only one that bakes, Philomena and Freddie make breakfast for the ones that eat here, while Mira get the drinks for the day. Two, that is not just it I am not allowed in the training or music room in my house in till you and Jamie learn to not cause so much damage." The bluette said in an annoyed tone._

_"Oh, sorry. I guess what I do really does affect other people." Nashi replied while moving her fingers through her hair._

_"Oh by the way, where is your brother?" She continued._

_"My Dad had a different type of punishment for him, by now I could believe Apple Head is neck deep in paper work he has no idea what to do with, while our parents go out on date. " Elizabeth explained with a smirk and evil giggle. But then her expression turned cold and dark, like some one she hates in near._

_"SIMON, JAMIE, FREDDIE, LARISSA, PHILOMENA, GERALD! COME HERE HE IS BACK!" Elizabeth screamed everyone in the guild knew what she meant. Hamlet the pestering little brat was going to attack them again. Of course the 8 most powerful teens you could ever meet would fight him, epically if the leader were Elizabeth, given the fact that Hamlet and her are archenemies. Even her parents would let team Liz leave for this battle. The eight teens gathered in by the front door and left to go find Hamlet._

_"Lizzie where is he?" Questioned Simon._

_"He is currently on the outskirt of Magnolia near the forest edge." She replied before running ahead of the others to lead them to the location._

_"So he still has some time before he gets here." Gerald commented._

_"That's not my worry, he has some one with great magic power with him that is why I called all of you." Her voice starting to sound worried. They got to the location and they saw the silver haired male they recognized as Hamlet with a unknown female with black wavy hair that goes down to right over her bust, in black boots, black slightly baggy pants with a long white shirt that is buttoned all the way up with emerald green buttons that matched her eyes. Hamlet then turned around and saw the group of 8 teens._

_"Garnet, I believe I can take care of them my self." Hamlet proclaimed in an almost over confident way._

_"Alright just tell me when I can help, I still get what I want right?" The girl they now know as Garnet asked polite in an almost sad tone._

_"Yes." Hamlet replied before putting his hands to cast a spell. He performed the spell; which was a nightmare charm that can trap the person in their worst nightmare. Larissa and Philomena were caught in it, but the rest got away, he did this a dozen of so more times at great speed, and soon Elizabeth was the only one left not effected by the charm._

_"Did you purposely alienate me?" Elizabeth asked with speculation._

_"Yes I did so know you are the only one that can attack me." Hamlet replied crazily._

_"You psychopath, do you really think this time it wont be a tie, as most of our battles have been." She asked back._

_"Yes, because now I have Garnet Vermilion, the daughter of Zeref and Mavis, the founder of Fairy Tail, by my side." He answers victoriously._

_"I have heard rumors that the two disappeared and had a kid, but never knew it was true. You must be very powerful." Elizabeth said in shock._

_"Yes I am and I really hate to do this but, Donec tellus ac convertam ad daemones antequam essent mittebam ('demons turn back the clock and send these teens to before they existed' in latin)" Garnet said as her eyes glowed red, the nightmare charm vanished from the other 7 teens and The 8 fairy tail teen disappeared in a flash of light._

**_End Memory_**

Elizabeth explained, minus the Freddie comment, of course and any of the past Fairy Tail that though this plan was not needed were debunked.

"Now anymore questions?" She mocked. No one said a thing.

"None, good. This next comment is to the future kids not this time frame, you all have your special power, so would like you to use that power in this order. Philomena, Freddie, Jamie, Dionysus, Gerald, Nashi, Larissa, and last but not least Simon and I. That is the last part of the battle and Fairy Tail will win." The bluette explained, the teens minus Garnet seemed to understand but everyone else was baffled by what she said.

"You are confused aren't you?" Elizabeth asked even though it is obvious.

"Every one of us has a special power that we can only use once in a battle, mine is the ability to summon a extremely dense mini forest around an enemy using fairy magic." Philomena explained.

"Mine is the ability to summon runes with out writing them down or in other words with my mind, also in hand–on-hand combat I could use demon claws as a defense mechanism." Freddie explained.

"I can create rain, snow, or hail storms of a massive size to trap an opponent." Jamie stated.

"I can destroy anything in a 10 foot radius." Dionysus said.

"We have normal dragon slayer magic minus any weaknesses." Gerald and Nashi exclaimed.

"Take the attributes of any 5 animals I have ever touched to enhance my own body." Larissa said quite excited.

"We do a special move called Seven Shining Swords, or SSS. Each of us create are own 7 star attack, and then go in to a cyclone like move where we summon tons of daggers around us while we both have a katana in your hand. The 7 star attack is activated, the daggers are dropped and we cut the palms of the users hand and bottoms of their feet to keep them from using magic." Simon and Elizabeth both stated in twin unison.

"Wow, that makes sense to use though special powers as the last moves, to defeat Hamlet, you really did think this through, the plans only flaw would be human failure." Lucy said probably the one brave enough to say anything.

"I know human failure is the only flaw and comes from distrust, so I want no fighting among yourselves, and try to be as friendly and kind a possible." Elizabeth replied. With that each person was given a certain job to be done, and were ready to go.


	16. Chapter 12

"Hello, Hamlet I though about your offer and I will take it up." Garnet said in what appeared to be an empty field surrounded by trees.

"Ah, so you have excepted my offer, I would love to have a rematch of last one I sadly lost." Hamlet stated unknown he was being watched by about 2-dozen people.

"Well I personally believe this time you are not going to win this." Garnet quipped back.

"And show will t-ahh" Hamlet started but then screamed out in pain as he was hit in the back of the head with a giant fist. He than turned around and saw Makarov Dreyar along with Erza, and all of the Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail from both time frames.

"Damn it, you got to be kidding me." Hamlet remarked in a bored tone. He then opened his mouth and they felt their magical energy being drained slowly.

"Stop! Hamlet STOP! You are gong to kill them." Garnet pleaded with tears running out of her eyes.

"Why? Cause' it reminds you of all the death you caused, cause' you are scared the same will happen to them. You have too kind a heart, learn to live on the darker side, or are you scared just like your father, he is a cry baby just like you!" Hamlet replied in an extremely twisted and insane voice.

"NO, b-b-because I want to be kind to people the who need it the most, just like my mother. That is why I could not be teamed up with you any longer. You are just twisted and cruel. I know that only reason you are like this is because your parents are just as cruel to you as you are to us." She said her confidents improving with each word.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?" Hamlet shuddered.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your parents have hurt you and twisted you to be there little puppet. Don't think I have not see the physical and mental scars. I can see when some one is in pain." Garnet answered.

**Hamlet's Memory**

_"__Mama! Mama!" Yelled a 4-year-old Hamlet. He would have continued calling but he heard his parents fighting. He looked down at the inured bird in his hand, he thought it had a broken leg and wanted to help it._

_"__Come on Birdie, I will bring you to my room and I can help you." He whispers kindly and child like to the injured robin. He walked to his room fast but quietly so his parents do not see him. He got there safely._

_"__Now I only need a basket, soft straw, food, water, tape, and wood." He said to him self after he set the bird on his pillow surrounded by blankets. He got everything he needed for the bird and 3 hours later, the bird was resting in its basket with a full tummy and sleeping. His parents stopped fighting about an hour ago and his mom was outside in the forest still cussing his father out._

_"__Hamlet!" Macbeth yelled to his son. (Macbeth is Midnight's real name) Macbeth then came in and banged Hamlets door open._

_"__Why the hell is there a germ infested bird in your room!" Macbeth screamed at his son._

_"__P-papa, the bird was injured was I has helping it, p-please don't hurt it even more." Hamlet pleaded, not to dare look at his father's face. Macbeth did not listen to his son and grabbed the bird by its neck, opened the window, and threw it out it in right in to a tree. Hamlet looked to see if the bird was ok. What he saw made him want to throw up. There right below the bloody tree was the mangled body of the once living bird. _

_"__Papa, h-h-how could you d-d-do that to the p-p-poor innocent bird." Hamlet said with tears going down his face._

_"__Nothing is innocent Hamlet, not even you." Macbeth said to his crying son._

_"__B-but" was all Hamlet could say before his father picked him up by his arm and dragged him to the smallest closet in their small house and locked him in it._

_"__Papa, Papa let me out what did I do wrong?" Hamlet asked his father through the door._

_"__You must learn your lesson yourself I will not help you." Macbeth answered before walking away. Hamlet did not know how long he was in there; all he knew was that he really had to go to the bathroom._

_"__Mama, Papa, can I come out, I have to go potty?" Hamlet asked._

_"__Your father told me what you did, and the answer is not till you tell me what you learned." Angel told her son._

_"__But, what did I do wrong?" He asked fidgeting. _

_"__Then hold it." Angel replied coldly. All Hamlet was thinking was 'what did I do wrong' and ' have to go now'. Knowing that if he went on himself he would get in trouble, so he did his best to hold it. But about 10 minutes later he could not hold it any longer and just went on himself. Macbeth was walking by the door to the closet and smelled urine; he looked down and saw a liquid seeping under the door. He opened the door and saw his son with wet pants silently crying. He actually felt bad for his son at that point._

_"__Hamlet, what happen?" He questioned his son. His son looked up terrified._

_"__I-I told mama, I h-h-had to go p-p-potty but she would not let me leave." Hamlet replied seeing his father cared._

_"__Come on, I wont tell your mother, but you will have to clean it up." Macbeth explained thinking 'Why am I being kind!'._

_"__R-really?" Hamlet squeaked._

_"__Yes." Macbeth said as he stood his son up. Now he was mad at Angel, not letting her own son out to use the restroom, making him have to pee on himself, another reason to attack him. He then gave Hamlet a bath, and got him some new clothes; it was as good a time to tell him what he did wrong._

_"__You know you should never help those that are injured right? That is why you were in trouble." Macbeth explained_

_"__Oh, ok." Hamlet said confused._

_"__What is it you need me to do mother?" an 8-year-old Hamlet asked his drunk mother, because his father just left them a year ago. _

_"__I need you to become friends with the new generation of Fairy Tail, then tell me everything you know. Hamlet went along with it and soon joined Fairy Tail, and became friends with Dionysus, an honorary fairy. Dionysus is teased at his guild so they both know how it feels to be beaten down. But there was a girl who never trusted him, Elizabeth Fernandez. But one day his mother told him to come to the forest. He went there and saw his mother for once sober._

_"__There you are, what have you found out so far?" His mother asked him._

_"__I have made one good friend and found out that 4 years ago the past master died, and was replaced by Jellal, who is really kind but his daughter does not tr-" Angel stopped Hamlets sentence. She forced him to turn around and saw a 7-year-old girl with two blue braided pigtails in a light purple dress and flip-flops. She then turned around and ran back to fairy tail but could not be caught because she used a weak heavenly body spell that sent her a little faster. _

_"__Why would you lead the enemy here you idiot" with that she slapped him so hard he hit the ground and cut his head. That day he got the worst beating he had every got._

_A 10-year-old Hamlet was walking through the forest when he saw a 15-16 girl looking around the forest she seems to be looking for some one._

_"__Um, hello." His injured voice crooked, why did his mother have to punch his vocal cords._

_"__Ah! Are you ok you sound and look horrible?" The girl said with worry._

_"__I'm fine I just got beat up." Hamlet half-lied._

_"__Um, my names Garnet, and I can help with your injuries if you would like?" Garnet asked kindly._

_"__It is not the first time, so don't worry." Hamlet said not wanting to look weak._

_"__It is alright, I want to help. There might be a side effect because I am really powerful." Garnet said quietly._

_"__What are the side effects?" Hamlet asked worried._

_"__Well, when I heal you any magic in your blood will spike and become really powerful." Garnet answered scared._

_"__Yes, please that would be amazing." Hamlet asked hastily._

_"__Ok." Garnet said before she put her left hand on his heart and he felt his body healing and magic energy run in through his blood._

_"__This is amazing, I feel so much better!" Hamlet said the most childish thing he had spoken sense he was 8. After that Garnet and him meet often and soon the two became good friends. Garnet has helped him so much he is as powerful as a dragon slayer, so he calls himself the reflection dragon slayer._

**Memory end**

Hamlet to everyone watching surprise was crying.

"I can't believe you would say that, I told you never to talk about my parents." Hamlet screamed.

"Just because something bad had happened to you does not mean you can be evil." Natsu screamed before he ran up and attacked Hamlet. Who dodged the attack that came toward his head.

"Do you really think that only you guys can attack me and win?" Hamlet stated. The dragon slayers in the group chose to at that point to attack him. They used the dragon claws but Hamlet jumped up and kicked them in the face with her foot. They were knocked out; the people waiting in the trees swooped down and carried them to a safe zone to be healed by Wendy. Now the people from the past recognized the power Hamlet contained. Now they knew he was a challenge, and a force to be reckoned with.


	17. Chapter 13

"Guys, beware Hamlet more than usual, he seems more powerful than the last time I encountered him." Elizabeth warned ground attack.

"Really, I bet he has had a hell of a fight from SC/DS." Grey stated sarcastically.

"He took them down in less than 10 minutes, all of them, at the same time." She blankly stated before flying back into the trees.

"Oh, s***." Dionysus said about ready to wet himself.

"Don't p*** your self dude." Bickslow half mocked.

"I am not that terrified!" Dionysus half yelled while blushing.

"Sure." Was Jamie only comment on the situation. With that awkward situation over they walked to the clearing. They saw Hamlet with a twisted smile on his face, and blood on his shoes (it was the dragon slayers). Erza caught sight of the next group. Makrova and Erza turned and ran.

"Oh, so you are scared of me, now Garnet back to what you said before. Garnet?" He said as he turned around and saw no one. Next thing he knew there was two ice arrows coming toward his head. They were right next to each other so he blocked it with reflection magic. They turned and hit two trees meaning Freddie had to find another spot to wait. But Hamlet caught on to there was people in the trees. He then summoned an angel costing 3 life coins, meaning he had cut his life span by 3 years. It looked like a male neko who is about 20 years old with white hair, so his ears and tail were also white. The neko was wearing a black button up shirt, and black jeans, he had no shoes.

"Neko! I want you to jump around the trees and find out how many people are watching me." Hamlet ordered. The neko did as he was ordered and everyone who was air attack flew in the sky and scattered so the neko was confused. It worked and it only spotted 8 out the 17 there at that time. Grey, Juvia, Levy, Lucy, Elfman, and BIckslow of ground attack came out of the forest and chosen to fight Hamlet head on more or less. Grey made a ice hammer, Lucy tried to summon Loke but could not, so she summoned Virgo, Elfman went onto beast mode, Juvia water cane (If you don't know what this is go here: wiki/Water_Cane), Bickslow made his dolls go into line formation ( wiki/Line_Formation), and Levy used Solid Script: Stone. All of these at about same time was to much for Hamlet to stop so he was hit by at least half of these, and was thrown back on to a big stone about 20 meters behind him. Hamlet got back up and was about ready to kill someone. He ran back towards the cheering group and with the help of his neko the cheers turned to screams of pain. Hamlet then tasted the blood in his mouth; it was from the hit he got earlier and fighting so hard. He had to get it out of his mouth so he coughed up the blood. Ground attack in the mean time left the scene to be healed by Wendy. At this point older air attack had chosen to fight next. Garnet then felt worry come over her, all of her memories of Hamlets injuries, ones his mother and herself have caused. She felt guilty for leaving their partnership. She knew she had to stay on lights side, but the memories of leaving the group and hurting Hamlet came flooding back.

**Garnets Memory**

_"__YES! YES! Now I can turn Fairy Tail upside down!" Hamlet cheered__as he finished his plan to change Fairy Tail. He was so happy that I__sent the one thing blocking his plan 10 days ago. All he ever wanted was his mother__'__s love, and he would do anything for it, even take down Fairy Tail._

_"__Hamlet? Are you sure you want to destroy Fairy Tail, didn't you have your best memories there." I questioned due to the fact my mom is the founder of Fairy Tail so in a way I am 'The Princess'._

_"__Yes, because if I do my mom will give up drinking and love me." He said back quite child like._

_"__Ok, now the second problem, how will we find my father? You did say that if I help you I, you would help me find him." I asked knowing how elusive my father can be._

_"__Easy, tracker spell. Of coarse we will need to steal it but still. It will help." Hamlet explained._

_"__Cool." I sadly said._

_"__Vem, don't get all sad on me now we are going to head to Fairy Tail, to turn it to ash." He laughed._

_"__WHAT! No we should not do that, don't turn it to ash, I thought you were going to take control of it!" I pleaded._

_"__We were going to destroy from the beginning. You really are too kind." Hamlet said angered._

_"__No! I will not allow you." I said standing in front of the way out._

_"__Try and stop me!" He spat back. He then grabbed me by the neck and threw me to the ground. _

_"__IF YOU WONT HELP ME DIONYSUS WOULD!" Hamlet screamed in my face. After that he ran out of the house going to get Dionysus, I teleported to where Dionysus was, one of the few times that my dark powers were useful. I was outside his house, I looked in the window and Dionysus was sleeping on the couch. I picked the lock, I skill I taught mine self one day. I got in there and tried to wake him, but it did not work. So I went to the kitchen, got a cup of water and splashed it on him._

_"__I'm up." He stated sitting up. _

_"__Dionysus, you have no idea who I am, but call me Garnet or Vem. I know your friend Hamlet, he is going to come here and try and convince you to burn Fairy Tail down. I'm here to protect you from him." I explained as quickly and clearly as I could. _

_"__What? Hamlet is going to do that. What the hell happened to him? He would never do that." Dionysus questioned._

_"__It was his mom, and you must be-. Is there a plan I can hide? Also and don't say I am here? " I changed midway._

_"__Um, yah in the closet over there." He pointed, I ran over there not wanting to be caught by Hamlet. Right as I got in there Hamlet knocked on the door. Dionysus answered it. _

_"__Oh, hey bro." I heard Dionysus say._

_"__Hey, could I talk to you?" Hamlet asked kindly._

_"__Sure, anything." Dionysus said back._

_"__Good, I was wondering if you wanted to attack a guild, Fairy Tail." Hamlet asked quietly._

_"__Sure, but" Dionysus started but I needed to stop him. So I opened the door and held Hamlet by the neck, the same he did to me._

_"__Hamlet, you really don't need to do this!" I said in a deathly whisper. I felt myself getting mad and I knew my eyes have turned red._

_"__Garnet, y-y-you wouldn't" Hamlet stuttered. I knew I had to stop before I killed him, so I let go. _

_"__Thank you Garnet but the deal we made is off." He said with a twisted smile. At that point I wanted to cry, but I was to mad so I went a different route. I grabbed Dionysus's hand and Hamlet's hand._

_"__Mitte nos amici nostri in praeterito__(Send us to our friends in the past)" I said, a white light surrounded the three of us and when it dimmed we were in the past, the same place the Fairy Tail teens were. The look Hamlet was giving me showed he was livid. I was not done with my assault, so I pushed Dionysus behind me, and I put my hands in the form of a powerful spell._

_"__Vita et mors, ex quibus haurire licet magia ray__(Life and death combine to allow a magic ray)" I stated, my hands started to glow, then a ray formed with so much force I was pushed back, and Hamlet went flying. Dionysus was what I assumed to be unconscious so once night fell I carried him on my back and went to Fairy Tail unseen._

**Memory End**

Garnet thought of Hamlet as a little brother that needed to be deal with. She cares the most about him, but sometimes they just need to be themselves and be punished for it. With that she left to she what she can do to help Wendy.


	18. Author's Note 2

Sorry for the lack of updates, I currently am having major writers block on this story. It was like the whole fighting part of this story in my head auto-erased itself, so I have chosen to have the next chapter answering user questions on the story so far, and the what it is like in the future. If you have a question(s) put it in the comments or PM me your question(s). Hopefully this will clear up any confusion you the readers have and get my creative juices back in to action to finish this story.

-Luckygirl127


End file.
